cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitretus
Nation Information Omnitretus is a small, under developed, and old nation at 230 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Omnitretus work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Omnitretus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Omnitretus does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Omnitretus detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Omnitretus will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. ACCORA of Omnitretus ACCORA: Anti-Corruption/Crime Council of Omnitretus Regional Autonomy ACCORA was formed by then-Sovereign Younas Makanin/Maligore the 2nd, to keep the government in check. It also acts as a Shadow Government should the democratically-elected government fall. The first chairman, Musouka Kamiya, was killed by Japanese anarchists. Then-Governor Fakir al-Zahir appointed Michael Rivers as the second Chairman. Omnitretus Foreign Embassies History of Omnitretus February February 9, 2008: The Nation of Omnitretus is formed following free, fair democratic elections. For The Sovereign Party wins 59% of the vote, beating the United Democratic Movement Opposition. Chandler Gerbera becomes Prime Minister. February 13, 2008: United Democratic Movement leader Kallen Balzaldar assassinated by Chinese seperatists. February 14, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I dissolves Parliament for "the better" and asks for P.M. Gerbera's resignation, who submits. February 15, 2008: Milliardo Sforza of the United Democratic Movement, becomes Prime Minister after UDM wins 52% of vote. February 24, 2008: Prime Minister Sforza implicated in drug cartel report, which causes 21 arrests including the Prime Minister. February 25, 2008: P.M. Sforza to resign, in exchange to get amnesty and not go to court for his involvement. February 26, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I dissolves Parliament a second time. February 27, 2008: United Democratic Movement wins 33% of vote, United Party of Independents wins 41% and the For The Sovereign Party wins 26% of vote. Feburary 28, 2008: After long coalition talks between the United Democratic Movement and United Party of Independents, Wong Yunfas of the UPI, is elected Prime Minister. March March 3, 2008: Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General Tobeigera Sarunen resigns amid health conditions. March 7, 2008: Sovereign Maligore I, Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General Leilong Kratos are assassinated by Chinese seperatists. Younas Makanin becomes Maligore II. March 8, 2008: Matthew Winner is appointed new Personal Secretary to the Sovereign and Raizen Nenkras as IRG Secretary-Gen. March 13, 2008: Michael Warner of the United Democratic Movement elected President. March 22, 2008: Following a defeat of a bill in Parliament, P.M. Yunfas and President Warner resign. March 23, 2008: Rebecca Sforza of the UDM is elected Caretaker PM until new elections are set, Graham Sanchez is elected Caretaker President as well. March 24, 2008: New elections are set for March 31, 2008 by the Sovereign. March 28, 2008: Personal Secretary to the Sovereign position is abolished and Matthew Winner forms the The Common Sense Movement (CSM). March 29, 2008: Secretary-General of Itassis Royal Guard position is abolished. March 30, 2008: Sovereign Maligore II dissolves Parliament. March 31, 2008: UPI/UDM Coalition wins 62% of the vote. Riza Kayabuki of the For The Sovereign Party, wins Presidency with 52% of the vote. April April 1, 2008: Fakir al-Zahir becomes Prime Minister. The Sovereign Independency Act of 2008(SIA08) is officially confirmed as passed by public vote, 58%-42%. SIA08 strips the Sovereign of all his/her powers and gives such powers to the President. April 10, 2008: Prime Min. al-Zahir fails a Vote of Confidence. He is ousted by a vote of 122-118. April 11, 2008: Renji Fukuda becomes Caretaker PM, elections set for April 14, 2008. April 12, 2008: The United Democratic Movement, United Party of Indendents and smaller parties form "PowerBlock" known now as The United Democratic People's Party(UDPP). April 13, 2008: President Kayabuki dissolves Parliament. April 14, 2008: UDPP wins 69% of the vote and overwhelming majority in Parliament. April 15, 2008: Runa Fianna is elected Prime Minister, 166-74. Many political pundits refer to her as "The Barack Obama of Omnitretus" April 27, 2008: After a bitter, tough election campaign - Riza Kayabuki resigns as President, suspends her campaign. April 28, 2008: Runa Fianna becomes 4th President of Omnitretus. May May 1, 2008: Deputy Prime Minister Renji Fukuda (UDPP) is killed. In other news, in a 14-day long voting period for Part 2 of the Sovereign Independence Act, the people have voted 54-46% in favor of abolishing the position. The For The Sovereign Party announces plans to disband and join in with Matthew Winner's Common Sense Movement. May 2, 2008: Parliament elections planned for May 3 (tomorrow). Latest polls show the ruling UDPP holding a 54-46% lead. Daisuke Kariya resigns as Prime Minister and Leader of the UDPP ahead of such elections. Schneizel Valkrens becomes UDPP leader, an antiwar advocate and currently against the ongoing policies. May 3, 2008: Omnitretus Parliament elections are held. Matthew Winner's Common Sense Movement wins 54% of the vote. May 4, 2008: Matthew Winner becomes Prime Minister of Omnitretus. May 6, 2008: Omnitretus Sovereign, Maligore II (AKA Younas Makanin), declares martial law and arrests the current government and installs a military junta to oversee the government operations. May 8, 2008: Runa Fianna sentenced to 25 years house arrest, stripped of Presidency. Military junta votes 9-0 to abolish Presidency, Prime Minister and Parliament - making Sovereign Younas Makanin with 100% control. Itassis Royal Guard is reinstated. Benjamin Kanno becomes Itassis Royal Guard Secy-General. Matthew Winner reassumes his position as Personal Secretary to the Sovereign. May 9, 2008: The United Democratic People's Party and the Common Sense Movement, the 2 largest political parties in Omnitretus, are banned from participating in elections. May 10, 2008: 2 members of the Omnitretus Military Junta (OMJ) are killed by United Fianna supporters. Asylum granted to over a dozen political party leaders, both on the conservative and liberal side of Omnitretus. May 14, 2008: Younas Makanin resigns as Sovereign Maligore II. Runa Fianna becomes Maligore III. Benjamin Kanno and Matthew Winner resign from The Sovereign's Circle. Runa Fianna, as Sovereign, appoints Michael Itoshiki to the Secretary-General of the Itassis Royal Guard and former President Riza Kayabuki to the Personal Secretary position. May 18, 2008: Daniel Fianna is assassinated. May 22, 2008: Benjamin Kanno of the JPDC, Rebecca Sforza and Fasalina Gerbera-Makanin of the UFM win Omnitretus Troika Election. May 26, 2008: Sovereign Runa Fianna calls for a moment of silence, to remember those who have sacrificed their life for Omnitretus on Memorial Day. May 28, 2008: Benjamin Kanno, the JPDC attack Palayce Royle. Riza Kayabuki, Fasalina Gebera-Makanin are killed. Neo Japan and Ishiopia send peacekeepers to qwell the violence and coup'de'tat. Many are killed and injured during the coup'de'tat. May 29, 2008: Benjamin Kanno and Gali Henne captured. Hetourega Sarunen, Erika Winner and Mukuro Kalinari are killed. Runa Fianna resigns as Sovereign, appoints Younas Makanin back to the post. Other government changes occur. Public outrage against the UFM and occupational forces grows considerably. Matthew Winner commits suicide. Tobeigera Sarunen dies of a heart attack upon hearing of his son's death. June June 1, 2008: JPDC leader and former IRG Secy-Gen Raizen Nenkras seize Grenta II. Grenta I is destroyed by Raizen Nenkras. Michael Itoshiki is killed by Nenkras, JPDC. June 3, 2008: In response to the death of Itoshiki, Seymour Fianna resigns as Secretary-General of the Itassis Royal Guard. Chandler Gerbera resigns as Personal Secretary to the Sovereign. Younas Makanin resigns as Sovereign. June 7, 2008: The Sovereign position is abolished. The Sovereign's Circle is abolished. The JPDC is given a permanent ban and cannot run for elected office. Omnitretus Troika is abolished. President, Vice President and Cabinet are reinstalled as the government. Fakir al-Zahir becomes Acting President. June 8, 2008: United Fianna Movement disbands, Runa Fianna commits suicide to protest Neo Japan and Ishiopian occupation. Fakir al-Zahir asks for autonomy regional status in Russian Empire. Presidential elections are set for June 19, Parliament June 20. June 19, 2008: Fakir al-Zahir wins Presidential election with 55% of the vote. June 20, 2008: The UPI/CSM Coalition wins 161 seats or 54% of the vote. CMC fails to gain any seats. Leftist party PPD gains 139 seats. June 21, 2008: Seymour Fianna, Chikaru Kawada and Schneizel Valkrens are indicted for the murder of Runa Fianna and Daniel Fianna. They have been implicated with JPDC, evidence shows. All 3 will be deported to the mainland. July July 1, 2008: President Fakir al-Zahir abolishes Guerilla Camps, announces plans to build 5 schools and 2 universities so "Omnitretus can prosper further." July 3, 2008: President Fakir al-Zahir announces plans to build labor camps to ease the weight of unemployment rate. July 18, 2008: Fakir al-Zahir ousted as President, indicted on criminal charges. ACCORA Chairman Musouka Kamiya announces unity with Russian Empire, changes top position from President to Governor. Parliament to Assembly. July 24, 2008: Albert L. Hamilton wins Governor election, PPD/UPI win Assembly election. August August 2, 2008: Governor Albert L. Hamilton is assassinated. August 3, 2008: Darren Walker becomes 3rd Governor of Omnitretus. Younas Makanin resigns as Lt. Governor per Governor Walker's instructions. August 11–25, 2008: - The Siege of Sunset City 110,000+ killed in fighting when Sunset City, Omnitretus is attacked by terrorists, seperatists and other anarchists. August 25, 2008: Marina Hamilton becomes Leader of the People's Party for Democracy. August 26, 2008: State Security Chief Mazoku Itoshiki is killed by suicide bombing. September September 7, 2008: Terrorists attack Sunset City, set off nuclear device. It kills 20,000+ people. Omnitretus is sent into anarchy. September 8, 2008: Terrorists launch nuclear warhead at Itassis City, it killed 15,000+ people including most of the government, parliament/assembly. September 9, 2008: ACCORA becomes the new government of Omnitretus. A nuclear weapon kills 6,000+ in the port city of Kalinarizan. September 10, 2008: Nuclear device is setoff in a small city outside of Sunset City. 7,000+ killed. September 19, 2008: Thousands migrate back to the Russian homeland. Omnitretus' economy crashes and ACCORA becomes increasingly unpopular. September 23, 2008: ACCORA member Nagisa Kanno is killed when her car was rigged with explosives, killing her instantly. September 26, 2008: ACCORA Vice Chairwoman Sarah Walker is assassinated by "those who want independence and democracy".